Have you ever love a woman?
by ILSLy
Summary: ¿Que es la vida sin un poco de sentimientos egoista?...sin un poco de amor, locura...deseo.


**Otra vez yo…este shot es un regalo de cumpleaños para Vladimir Draco Malfoy. **

**Princesa..Feliz cumpleaños..no podía faltar yo…verdad? Espero te guste.**

**Disclaimers: Jk los invento.**

**NA: basada en una canción de Eric Clapton del mismo titulo, escuchar con el fic preferiblemente, gracias….^^**

http:/ www. /watch?v=MUpc0YNkkJ0

**¿Have you ever love a woman?**

Todos alguna vez somos adictos a algo, algunos fuman… algunos leen, otros beben, algunos son adictos a la fama, otros a la soledad, algunos somos adictos al silencio.

Otros son adictos a una pasión, a un cuerpo, a una persona y su presencia, a un amor.

Algunos, como ella, son adictos, viciosos de alguien, de las sensaciones que le brindan…

Y aquí estamos, observándolas.

A ellas:

La viciosa…

Y el vicio…

¿Has tú alguna vez amado a una mujer?

¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu alma solo continua por ella?

¿Qué el aire solo huele a su perfume? ¿Qué solo tus ojos pueden verla?

¿Has amado alguna vez a una mujer…?

¿Con tanta intensidad que te sientes morir cuando a su lado no estas?

Verla así…danzando en esa suave melodía, era una adicción, un pecado, de la que solo ella…y nadie mas que ella debía ser dueña.

¿Has amado alguna vez a una mujer? ¿Sintiéndote posesa por cada una de sus caricias…por cada una de sus curvas…por cada una de sus palabras, de sus suspiros…?

¿Has amado tu alguna vez…?

¿Sintiendo los celos brotar con intensidad cada vez que alguien esta cerca de su suave piel…? ¿Sintiendo tu sangre hervir cada vez que sus ojos no están en ti?

La viciosa abandona su puesto pasivo, dejando la copa a medio vaciar derramarse en el níveo mantel de aquel oscuro lugar… decidida.

Poseída, con la piel ardiéndole, de celos…de deseo, quemándole todo el interior…destruyendo su cordura...

La ve allí, a ella, El vicio, danzando bajo ese suave blues, dejando que sus piernas y sus curvas marquen aquel ritmo lento y desquiciante…allí…sumergida en su mundo, provocándola...a ella, la viciosa.

Nunca debes jugar con fuego muñeca…nunca debes provocar a una viciosa…nunca te acerques demasiado al infierno, o te quemaras allí…consumida en sus pasionales llamas carmesí.

Su danza provocante se acentúa…rozando el brillante suelo donde está posada…sus caderas contoneándose de un lado al otro, su vestido del color fuego contrasta con su piel pálida como el mármol.

La viciosa sonríe ante la ironía…ella es una muñeca de porcelana, rodeada del fuego, llena de fuego…ardiente.

Así es ella, el vicio…su cabello negro y liso cae en su espalda…meneándose al mismo suave compás que su cuerpo…de un lado al otro. Hipnotizando aquellos que no son dignos siquiera de respirar su mismo aire…de vivir en la misma tierra…

No son dignos de su belleza.

Solo ella…la viciosa.

Se queda un segundo allí, disfrutando de su piel brillante bajo los reflectores…del vestido sedoso acariciando su vientre y sus muslos…de su pecho bajo aquel escote…embriagándose más...de ella, de su presencia, de su seducción…

Deseándola por lo que es…por lo que ella misma no es. Esa mujer fuerte que todo arrasa, esa mujer que inspira poesías…esa mujer que inspira locuras…esa es su vicio, suyo…de ella.

Porque la viciosa no es así…y la desea a ella…con tanta intensidad que siente su propia piel vibrar…con tanta intensidad que su corazón escapa a palpitazos por el pecho, golpeándole dolorosamente.

Toma aire, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro embriagado con sabor a tabaco mentolado. Tira a un lado la colilla que ha estado fumando…si, ella fumando.

La pisa con el talón de su tacón negro ébano, exterminando la llama con un retorsijón inclemente…camina hasta su vicio, esta sigue impasible danzando cadenciosamente drogada del ritmo.

La toma de un brazo, y la viciosa casi puede oír los suspiros molestos de aquellos espectadores que despertaron de la ensoñación celestial…ya no la ven bailar…ya en el mundo no hay nada que mirar.

Si…eso es, el egoísmo es parte vital de la vida…

¿Qué es una vida sin sentimientos egoístas?

¿Sin un poco de celos ardientes? ¿Sin un poco de pasión desquiciante?

Aprieta su brazo con su mano pequeña, porque ella no es fuerte, solo esta enardecida. La arrastra en la oscuridad…mientras cuerpos sudorosos se atraviesan a su paso.

Quítense… muévanse…ella no puede con esa ansiedad…_esa_ que despierta húmeda en su entrepierna.

Llegan ambas al destino de la primera, que con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas agita su cabello castaño en la fuerza de llevar a la morena contra la pared.

La empuja con rudeza, si…demasiado celosa, demasiado incoherente para pensar…

Ella siempre ha sido tranquila, entregada…pasiva.

Pero ya no más…ya basta; dice una voz en su cabeza.

La besa, así rudamente, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse…pega su pecho al de ella, se pega…la quiere sentir…

Quiere que ella la sienta.

Que lo note, que se de cuenta.

De eso…_allí_

De eso que ha causado en ella, en ese vicio que nunca podrá dejar…su lengua busca su refugio nato, colándose entre los labios rojos buscando su compañera.

La hace sentir, siente los suspiros escapando rebeldes de su boca, porque ella, el vicio; siempre ha sido la dura, la fuerte, la que no se doblega ante nada. La que jamás suspira por nada…posesiva y demandante.

Y la viciosa se siente victoriosa…

Empuja la puerta del lavabo, y entre besos y caricias la mete dentro, sin separar sus cuerpos…esta desquiciada…

Escuchan ambas a sus espaldas como varias congeneres salen despedidas del lugar, unas escandalizadas…otras…no tanto.

En cuanto el seco sonido de la puerta al cerrarse timbra en los oídos de ambas mujeres, la tormenta dentro del lugar se desata.

La viciosa, que esta vez no piensa ceder el control, camina hacía delante, empujando con su curvas el menudo cuerpo de su amante, hasta dejarla apoyada contra los lavamanos. En cuanto la chica de cabellos negros y vestido rojo se topa con el frío mármol del lugar siente un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza, pasando lentamente por su columna, alertándole sus sentidos…

La viciosa castaña posa sus manos sobre aquella delgada cintura, tomándola con fuerza y deseo, empujando su cuerpo ansioso contra el de su vicio, dejándola sentir sus curvas.

Ella la besa con deleite, regando besos suaves por su cuello, seguidos de mordiscos juguetones…dejando marcas rojizas en la nívea piel de la chica.

Calor…calor allí…humedad…

El sofoco es insoportable…

Transpiran…se ahogan…

Luchan por respirar…entre jadeos las ropas van tomando vuelo….

La chica castaña toma a su amante de la cintura, con fuerza…y en un movimiento rápido la sube para dejarla sentada sobre el mármol, la chica dócil por primera vez; la cobija entre sus piernas; rodeándola con ellas y atrapándola hacía sí.

Las manos están perdidas entre ambos cuerpos, el autocontrol pasa ya a segundo plano…besos y mordiscos…jadeos y gritos…

La viciosa siente su necesidad…aumentar…

Sus piernas tiemblan…a duras penas puede ya contenerse.

La tumba sobre los lavabos, dejando la escultura de sus senos sobresalir como montes coronados…ella los admira…sinceramente los adora, tan suaves y tersos…tan deliciosamente llenos y curvos…adora tenerlos para ella…

Solo para ella…

Deja un rastro de besos desde el hueso de la clavícula…bajando en lentas curvas…jugando con sus dientes… lamiendo…sintiendo…

La humedad entre sus propias piernas aumenta a niveles insospechados…y ella se siente morir cuando al rozar con sus labios la piel de las caderas de su amante…ella jadea…fuerte…aguantando un sonido más delatador.

Sonríe…esta vez no se hará del rogar.

Se separa solo dos pasos…hacia atrás, y sin dejar de verla, se quita el sujetador, primero una mano, luego la otra…lo deja caer, y en la azulada mirada de su vicio ve el deseo frustrado por verla sin cobertura alguna. Sus manos la tapan juguetonamente, sabe que la esta matando de la curiosidad….sabe que la esta haciendo pagar…por su danza…por su tentación.

Se acerca a ella en pasos felinos…sin descubrirse…agotando hasta el limite la situación, se trepa sobre los lavamanos, y sentada sobre sus piernas se mueve lentamente, imitando la danza de su amante…deja caer su cabello castaño…y en un ultimo movimiento sensual descubre el reino deseado de su vicio…aquellos pequeños pero orgullosos pechos que sobre salen hacia al frente…

El vicio gime, mordiendo su labio sin poder contenerse…_ese _es su espectáculo favorito…

Los toma en sus manos, deleitada comprueba una vez más que son perfectos para ella…los acaricia…y la viciosa se deja hacer… gimiendo bajo para alentarla…

No aguantara mucho más…esta _demasiado _ansiosa…

_Demasiado…_

Se abalanza sobre sus labios, devorándolos…intentando saciar aunque sea un poco su sed…

_Solo un poco…_

Es inútil que con ese efímero contacto, aquella ansiedad abrasadora se apacigüe…imposible; inútil…quiere…_más….allí…pronto….ya._

Sus manos se resbalan hasta abajo, hasta el centro de poder…de deseo…y sus dedos juegan extasiados con aquel sonrosado punto entre las suaves piernas de su vicio…la acaricia…llenando sus dedos del néctar de su piel.

Lo saborea…en sus labios el gusto le parece celestial.

Y ahora se siente tan cerca del cielo que lo puede rozar con los dedos…literalmente.

Sus piernas se entrelazan, y la viciosa las une a ambas en una danza lenta y desquiciante…uniendo almas…uniendo esencias…uniendo ritmos…pasiones…

La siente gemir…la hace suspirar, sus propios jadeos se confunden…y ambas saben que el momento esta por llegar.

Es tangible…palpable…allí…..justo…

_Allí._

Y un poco más….más…

El mundo explota en colores, sonidos y olores…y bajo sus parpados se dibujan miles de estrellas…

Tiembla…el mundo tiembla.

¿O son ellas?... ¿Sus cuerpos llegando al limite?

Ambas viven el amor en sus propias pieles…en extremos, amando…odiando, celando…envidiando…deseando.

Porque….¿Que seria la vida sin un poco de sentimientos egoístas?

¿Sin amor?

¿Sin rencor?

¿Sin dolor?

Y tú… ¿Has amado a una mujer...?

En realidad…¿Has amado tu?


End file.
